


The Noodle Incident

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pasta, Spaghetti, hints of mettablook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(pointless NSFW with ridiculous amounts of in-between floof based on a tumblr post which I can't remember from which blog it came)</p><p>Papyrus helps Mettaton prepare for his next cooking show by sharing his pasta recipes with him!  But a dirty sock of all things makes them get a lot closer than they bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noodle Incident

“Oh, Pappy, you’re just such a _darling_ for helping me prepare next week’s broadcast of ‘Cooking with a Superstar’! ~♥”, Mettaton said happily, sitting down in the couch of the two skeletal brothers’ home. Sans was off to his sixth job selling hotdogs and hot cats in the capitol - ‘SLEEPING ON THE JOB MOST LIKELY’, as Papyrus so mournfully liked to say - and the rest of their friends were at their own jobs, or at school in the case of Frisk, but Mettaton had a huge gap in his shooting schedule that he liked to spend with Papyrus, and the skeleton near-Royal Guard couldn’t train with Undyne when the woman was busy. Not that Mettaton had any complaints… he _liked_ spending time with someone that wasn’t utterly dazzled by his fame. From the kitchen, Papyrus’ voice drifted to him.

“YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, METTATON, YOU _ARE_ MY FAVORITE SE- UH, I MEAN, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE SUPERSTAR AFTER ALL!! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“Oh, _Pappy_ , you’ll make me _blush_ next!”, Mettaton said, leaning back a little. Papyrus was the greatest friend he had - if he was honest, Papyrus was the _only one_ of the rag-tag band of Frisk’s friends that he’d consider his own friend and not just a friend of a friend, like Undyne and Sans and Toriel, or… well, Alphys’ relation to him wasn’t all that _friendly_ , of course… Then again, back when he’d still been a _she_ , and a pretty hopeless ghost-girl at that, he and Alphys had been friends. Now, since the entire ‘kill-the-human’ debacle… he regarded Alphys with a little more wary distance, and she allowed it, seemingly understanding how hurt and upset he’d been. “...Mm, it smells positively _delicious_ , Pappy, darling - you really are a chef extraordinaire… ~♥”, he admitted, prompting a sudden clatter in the kitchen and a muffled ‘NYEH’ that sounded like a mild groan before the skeleton spoke up again, stammering slightly.

“Y-YOU ARE TOO KIND, THE GREAT PAPYRUS I-IS NOT THAT EXTRAORDINARY, EVEN IF HE HAS VERY HIGH STANDARDS. STANDARDS T-THAT YOU MEET WITH EASE AND GRACE, METTATON!”, he added hastily as an afterthought, throwing around kitchenware by the sound of it, but Mettaton was past caring about thrown pots and pans. Leaning back in the sofa, he grinned softly as he considered the warm flush through his synthetic limbs and the flutter in his soul at the thought of the skeleton. It would be foolish to ignore that he had feelings for his friend, feelings that ran _far beyond_ mere friendship. Papyrus was a kind, caring, gentle spirit that was far too innocent for his own good, and Mettaton had gotten away with some pretty _daring_ things before - like that one time when they’d had a sleepover and he’d waited until Papyrus was sound asleep so he could crawl in his racecar bed with him and claim to have sleepwalked there (Sans didn’t buy it); or the time where they were out enjoying some Nice Creams in Snowdin Forest and Papyrus had had smudges of ice cream on his face, which Mettaton wiped off there and then seductively licked his fingers clean (Sans had glared at him the rest of that day)... But most _saucy,_ pun not intended, had been just now, he had to admit, when he’d been standing in the kitchen and asking Papyrus about his… _unique_ cooking style and whether he didn’t mind that he had to clean his entire kitchen every night. Papyrus had shrugged and said (the thought still brought a ghostly blush to Mettaton’s pale cheeks)... Papyrus had said that it wasn’t a problem, that he _liked_ things getting _hot and messy…_ Of course, he was too innocent to realize what he’d said and how it could be interpreted, but still… The mere thought of getting hot and messy with Papyrus was enough to send Mettaton’s processors into emergency venting mode. And it wouldn’t do to blow a fuse right there on the couch of his best friend, who wouldn’t even know why he’d get in trouble...

“Papyrus, are you quite sure you don’t need my help in the kitchen, _darling_? ♥”, the robot offered, prompting a soft chuckle from around the corner.

“NYEH HEHEHEH! NO, NO HELP IS NEEDED - FOR THE SPAGHETTI EXTRAORDINAIRE IS FINISHED! ...I REALLY OWE THIS SECOND RECIPE TO QUEEN TORIEL-” Papyrus rounded the corner, his eyes instantly focusing on Mettaton, and the robot himself couldn’t tear his eyes away from Papyrus in turn, what with his chef’s hat perched firmly on top of his skull and his slightly stained and singed apron proudly stating ‘KOOKY COOK’, probably a gift from Sans, making his shoulders look even broader… He looked so perfect! And by extension, the platter bearing three small platefuls of pasta - spaghetti with creamy sauce with bacon bits inside it, penne covered in something green that looked like smashed herbs mixed with oil and grated cheese, and capellini without sauce but with peas and bits of fried onion mixed in between them - looked absolutely delectable.

The next second, however, Papyrus tripped over a stray sock of all things: struggling to keep his balance, the skeleton staggered awkwardly towards him, and Mettaton half righted himself, reaching out to help the skeleton find his footing again, but a split second too late: with a clatter of bones, metal and earthware, Papyrus keeled forward, right into him. Pasta and sauce all smashed into Mettaton’s form, and his friend squished against the plates, smearing the both of them with the sauce. “NY-UHH… W-WHOOPSY DOOPSY… C-CLUMSY ME...”

“O-oh, your lovely pasta… smeared all over my _beautiful body…_ ”, Mettaton muttered, feeling apprehensive but at the same time feeling _incredibly flustered_ by how close Papyrus now was to him. And the skeleton, whether by accident or on purpose, made no effort to stand up yet, either. “...Pa-papyrus… Pappy, _darling…_ A-as much as I-”

“OH, Y-YOU MUST FORGIVE ME, METTATON!!! I H-HAD HOPED TO HELP YOU P-PREPARE F-FOR NEXT WEEK’S SHOW, N-NOT…”

“Pappy, sweetheart, that’s-”, Mettaton tried to speak, only to get cut across by his skeletal friend again, who now blushed deeply as he scrambled to find purchase on the sofa, finding none and just managing to awkwardly squirm around a little, and that made matters _even worse_ for the robot. He could feel the vent on his back kick in higher gear in an attempt to vent the extra heat generated by his core CPU as Papyrus spoke on.

“...I-IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN… USE MY S-SHOWER…”

“Papyrus, _darling_ , i-it’s okay-”

“OR MAYBE T-THAT’S NOT A G-GOOD IDEA FOR A ROBOT…”

“ _Papyrus-_ ”, the robot tried in vain, looking down at Papyrus who was now _frantically_ looking for something to push himself up off, so he could get away from Mettaton, but his legs slipped away again and he ended up colliding once more with Mettaton. By that point, he looked just about as glowing vibrant deep blue as any magical skeleton could ever achieve as he whimpered miserably.

“O-OH, METTATON, PLEASE, DON’T B-BE ANGRY… N-NYOO HOO HOO HOO…” Mettaton could feel his core CPU go into overdrive and several warning messages flashed in his internal interface, but he ignored all of them and pushed himself up a little, kissing Papyrus on the cheekbone in an impulse. Suddenly, his friend went rigid - as in _totally paralyzed and immobile_ \- and his sobs turned to a startled gasp followed by several barely-audible rapid panting breaths. “M-METTATON?”

“Papyrus, sweetheart, it’s perfectly _okay_ … well, a little _more than okay_ at the moment… My body is easy to clean, anyway, Alphys won’t mind giving me a good scrub-down-”

“T-THAT SOUNDS… VERY THOROUGH. W-WOWIE… I… B-BUT THE PASTA… IS RUINED NOW…”, Papyrus admitted, stopping his struggle to get up and instead sliding to the ground so he sat on the floor in front of the sofa, gently and carefully picking the plates up from Mettaton’s body again. The pasta was smeared out, but not as much as to completely ruin it, and that gave Mettaton an idea. Grinning deviously, he looked down at Papyrus.

“Well, _no_ , darling… I keep a _very clean body_ , you know, and… well, I can still _eat_ the pasta…” He winked at his friend before daintily taking one of the penne that had been smooshed against his lower chest, right above his soul container, and putting it into his mouth, licking his synthetic lips slowly after doing so. Papyrus’ breathing hitched for a second, he could tell, and the skeleton’s glowing magic-fuelled blush deepened. ‘ _Oh my… maybe Pappy’s not_ quite _as innocent at mind… he knows what I am thinking, bless him… well, it would be a terrible shame not to_ pursue _this…_ ’, the robod decided, grinning as he now took one of the elbow noodles next, poking his tongue out and placing the piece of pasta on it before eating it with a soft, indulgent hum. The effect on his friend was instantaneous and _delightfully satisfying_ : Papyrus gasped, eyesockets widening. “Mmm, why, this is all _delectable_ , Pappy! ~♥ Oh, but let’s not forget the one with the cream sauce…” He hadn’t saved that one for last deliberately, but it was a happy coincidence that, when he took one of the spaghetti strands and sucked it in, it drew a trail of cream sauce on his chin that had Papyrus glowing like a Christmas tree at midnight. “ _...Mmm, so delicious, Pappy…_ ”

“T-THANK YOU, METTATON! B-BUT IT ISN’T ANYTHING SPECIAL, T-THIS PASTA, JUST… I-IT MIGHT TASTE EXTRA F-FA-FABULOUS BECAUSE I-IT IS YOU-”

“Oh? ♥”, Mettaton said, grinning. “Well, why don’t we… _put that to the test_ , then, Papyrus? Why don’t _you_ try it, too, and see if your little stumble didn’t _add_ anything to the… _experience_....” He lay back across the sofa, the pasta on his body feeling warm but nowhere near as warm as the thought of Papyrus scooping the penne off his chest or licking up some of the cheese sauce… Mettaton’s backup CPU and vents now started to kick it up a notch as well, and Papyrus seemed flustered as well.

“M-METTATON, I… I AM NOT SURE I-IT W-WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO-”

“Pappy, i-it would… I need to get cleaned up anyway, and it’d be a shame to waste such delightfully delicious pasta. Or such a _delicate but wonderful moment_.”, he added with a ghostly pink blush over his synthetic cheeks, which seemed to make Papyrus look into his eyes deeply before grabbing Mettaton’s hand and grinning warmly.

“T-THEN… THEN I WILL EAT! T-TO THE VERY LAST N-NOODLE!!” Papyrus removed one of the cooking gloves he wore, exposing slender, skeletal fingers that nearly _danced_ over Mettaton’s outer shell looking for one of the spaghetti strands to eat. Once Papyrus found enough, he ate them slowly, moving his mouth closer to Mettaton’s chest all the while, until the strands were gone and he simply… A tendril of magic swept out from between Papyrus’ teeth, in a perfect imitation of a tongue, and lapped up some of the sauce, and Mettaton just about _crashed his hard drive_ from the feel of it. Papyrus’ magic was strong but carefully guided - most probably the result of years of training with both his brother and Undyne - and it barely skimmed the surface of his exterior, but it was enough to make all of his systems overclock.

“Oh, _Pappy...♥_ ”, Mettaton sighed out, squeezing Papyrus’ other hand. “D-don’t you agree, darling, that it s-still tastes exquisite?”

“N-NYEH, YES, M-ME-METTATON!! B-BUT IF YOU… ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS... “

“Oh, I’m _anything but uncomfortable,_ Pappy, _sweetheart ~♥_ ”, the robot admitted, feeling like the toes he didn’t have were twitching when his skeletal friend repeated his earlier lick, sending shivers down a spine that his robot body didn’t possess. Was it possible that Mettaton’s CPUs were already overloading with just something as… simple as a few touches of Papyrus’ magic? “ _Mmmmh, daaaarling…_ ”, he sighed out when Papyrus’ fingers once again danced on his chest, this time grabbing several of the elbow noodles and putting them into his mouth, grinning down fondly at Mettaton.

“T-THE PASTA STILL TASTES GREAT…”, he muttered as his fingers searchingly skimmed the cool metal exterior of the robot, and Mettaton sighed again.

“ _Oh, Pappy_ , you’re just… _mmmmh…_ such a _dream come true_ …♥”

“YOU ARE A DREAM COME TRUE, TOO, M-METTATON! A VERY _NICE_ DREAM, NO LESS!” That was an opportunity the robot couldn’t pass up, no matter how difficult it was for his processors to still focus on anything past the movement of Papyrus’ fingers on his chest and the slightest tendril of the skeleton’s blue-hued magic following the motion, sweeping up the last of the stray noodles and vegetables.

“Oh? _My, my, my…_ what kind of nice dream are we talking about here, Pappy? I’m betting it _isn’t_ the kind of dream that you’d tell _Sans_ about, or that you’d tell _anyone_ about for that matter…”, he said teasingly, getting rewarded by a soft ‘NYEHHH…’ and a nervous movement of the tall skeleton’s body, a frisson seemingly running up his spine. “ _Mmm, do tell, darling… ♥♥_ ”

“I… M-MA-MAY HAVE D-DREAMED OF US… S-SHARING MORE TIME TOGETHER… SHARING… SHARING MORE THAN JUST SPAGHETTI AND BEAUTY TREATMENTS…”, Papyrus admitted softly, taking off the stained apron he still wore and aimlessly tossing it on the ground near the kitchen: Mettaton simply grinned, happy to find at least _one_ impediment to their closeness out of the way.

“Why, that sounds an _awful_ lot like some of the dreams _I_ have been having, Papyrus, _darling_ ~♥~ but _do continue…_ what is it you dream of us sharing?” Now the skeleton’s groan was clearly audible, his sudden unease and bashfulness more obvious, and his response in turn became a little more vehement.

“N-NYEH HEH, WELL, J-JUST… _MORE_ …”

“...Now, _come, come, Pappy_ , we’re not getting anywhere if you’re not _honest_ with your _dearest friend_ … Here, let me show you how it’s done… _I_ ’ve had some nice dreams about _you, Pappy, darling…_ and what makes them nice is _this… mmmhehehe...♥_ ” He gently grabbed Papyrus’ chin with his free hand and pulled him slowly closer, kissing the skeleton on the teeth in a mimicry of a kiss, and to his surprise his friend huffed and pressed himself eagerly into the touch, while a formless wave of magic leapt out to caress his synthetic lips and soak into his form, sending static jolts through his inner circuitry and making his CPUs overclock again. “Oh… _oh my…_ i-it’s _far_ better in reality than it is in dreams, darling…”, Mettaton admitted, and Papyrus chuckled softly.

“NYEHEHEHE… W-WELL, METTATON, Y-YOUR NICE DREAMS ARE VERY, VERY LIKE MY NICE DREAMS INDEED! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, W-WOULD LIKE TO COMPLIMENT YOU ON YOUR EXQUISITE SKILL AT K-KISSING, A-AND MAYBE… WOULD LIKE ANOTHER DEMONSTRATION, NYEH!!”, he finished vehemently, grabbing hold of Mettaton and pressing his teeth tightly to the robot’s lips while allowing his magic to again caress them. Feeling Papyrus’ tight grip emboldened Mettaton to gently part his lips and trace his tongue over the skeleton’s teeth - and to his utter surprise, Papyrus’ teeth parted as well and his magic solidified in a very similar appendage that felt just as warm and slick as his own. “NMMM…”, Papyrus hummed softly, kissing Mettaton uneasily at first but slowly getting the hang of things: his arms and hands relaxed their hold, and when the robot very teasingly traced the tip of his tongue along Papyrus’, the tall skeleton retaliated by tilting his head just a little more and licking along the underside of Mettaton’s tongue, where the magic ran closer to the surface. Sparkles of vibrant pink energy shot out of the seams of Mettaton’s synthetic body at that, startling him and his friend. “NYEH! I-IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, METTATON?”

“Well, darling, I don’t know… I haven’t been this _excited_ in such a very long time, after all… you _do_ know how to send me in a _passion, Pappy…_ ♥” But Mettaton mused, as he grinned and kissed Papyrus again, that he wasn’t truthful. He knew perfectly well that the pink energy was his own magic that reached out to Papyrus’, that it meant he was getting more than just a little _excited_. Yet the next moment, his friend seemed to realize that they were forgetting something: he gently pushed Mettaton back onto the sofa and then very slowly moved his skeletal fingers from the robot’s synthetic shoulder down his chest, to where the penne with green sauce still sat.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HASN’T FINISHED HIS TASTING SESSION YET…”, he admitted, grinning as he found one of the long tube-shaped pasta and ate it slowly, savoringly. “NYEH… THIS MUST HAVE BEEN COOKED BY A MASTER CHEF LIKE ME - IT’S VERY DELICIOUS… OR IT COULD BE THAT IT TASTES SO EXQUISITE BECAUSE OF Y-YOU, METTATON!” Papyrus once again leaned over him, Mettaton felt: once again, the skeleton allowed a tendril of his magic to lap up the sauce from his form, but this time… whether it was due to the fact that the magic now skimmed the exterior of his soul container, or because of how close his own magic already was to the surface, but there was a sudden _jolt_ throughout his entire body, and Mettaton’s hard drive froze for a full second or two while the liquid his soul floated in bubbled as if boiling. Papyrus noticed as well, and he withdrew again, looking the android over in confusion and slight apprehension.

“M-METTATON? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? Y-YOU… THERE WAS A SHOCK-”

“ _Oh mYyyy g-GIiIVE me a mOment!_ ”, Mettaton gasped out, his vocal transmitter not complying to his commands just yet. Then, once his hard drive was back online, Mettaton sighed melodiously. “Oh, _Pappy…_ that was… that was… _astounding…_ Your magic is so _strong_ and _alluring… ♥♥_ And now that all of that pasta is gone, I’d like to… taste more of _you_ …”

“B-BUT I JUST TASTE LIKE GRAPES AND PASTA! N-NOTHING SPECIAL LIKE YOU, METTATON! ALAS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM BLAND LIKE STALE LEMONADE! NOT SPARKLY AND LUXURIOUS LIKE A GLAMBURGER, L-LIKE YOU!”, Papyrus protested, but Mettaton didn’t allow him to get away with that: sitting up, he pulled Papyrus against him, kissing him searchingly and getting rewarded by the skeleton relaxing in his hold, moaning subtly in enjoyment of the moment.

“ _Ahh, darling…_ y-you don’t taste bland at all, Pappy… ~♥ As a matter of fact, you taste like my favorite thing in the world!”, Mettaton said lowly, to which Papyrus of course had to respond slightly bewilderedly.

“I AM VERY HAPPY FOR THAT, NYEH HEH HEH! ...BUT… WHAT _IS_ YOUR FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD?”

“Why, Pappy, _darling…_ can’t you tell?”, Mettaton whispered seductively, moving his hands up to Papyrus’ cheekbones and caressing them while looking him right in the eye. “ _It’s you, of course, you handsome skeleton… ♥♥_ ”, he all but purred out to the skeleton before kissing him again, deeply and longingly, and when Papyrus responded in kind and moved his hands over Mettaton’s back, the robot’s inner workings started sending random jolts of static electricity all over themselves in an attempt to keep up with the magic that was now pouring from his soul container.

“M-METTATON, YOU ARE… MY FAVORITE SEXY RECTANGLE TOO, _NYEHEHEH!!_ ”, Papyrus said hotly, his teeth barely moving as he spoke - he didn’t even let go of Mettaton to speak, and every lightest waver in his tone made his magic fluctuate, sending more shiveringly heated jolts through Mettaton’s synthetic body... the robot found every vent on his body whirring like crazy and yet _still_ not managing to cool him off sufficiently, though the fact that they once again kissed a second later eased that fact out of his mind completely in favor of other, more important things. When Mettaton managed to open his eyes again, a feat made extra difficult due to the fact that his body was starting to shut down due to the overload, he noticed three things: one was the annoying ‘BATTERY LOW’ message on his internal interface, the second was the way Papyrus seemed to shiver in his hold, and the third thing that he had to take note of was the way Papyrus’ battle body now glowed a deep blue from within, his soul bared for him to touch, to caress.

“ _...Oh, my my my…_ ”, Mettaton teasingly said, prompting Papyrus to huff out a soft ‘nyeeeeh’ and look away, which the robot didn’t let him get away with. Then, however…

“M-METTATON… THIS IS… PLEASE DON’T JUDGE ME FOR THIS… I… D-DON’T KNOW WHY MY _SOUL_ SUDDENLY DE-DECIDED TO… _APPEAR_ L-LIKE THIS… I-I HAVE NOT KNOWN IT TO MISBEHAVE LIKE THIS BEFORE!!” Mettaton did a double-take on hearing that particular bit of information, looking at his friend (well, now a bit _more_ than _just_ his friend, they _had_ kissed as lovers would after all) in surprise.

“Papyrus… you mean… you have never… You _don’t know_ what _this means_ ~?”

“I… P-PRESUME IT’S N-NOTHING BAD… SINCE IT FEELS _GOOD_ … A-AND I’M VERY GLAD IT HAPPENS HERE, WITH YOU, AND NOT IN FRONT OF THE HUMAN, I-IT FEELS LIKE IT ISN’T SOMETHING THEY SHOULD WITNESS-” That made Mettaton laugh melodiously, feeling a bit of his earlier excitement die away though it happened in favor of a much softer, much more _intimate_ closeness to the skeleton he’d grown to love. Papyrus blushed and looked away again, only this time Mettaton was wise to the reason and he softly kissed Papyrus’ cheek before squeezing him close, eliciting a shiver and a soft groan from him.

“ _Pappy, love…_ look at me, darling… I was just… well, I _am_ just… _flattered, really_ ~~! I hadn’t imagined I’d be your _first_! ~♥”

“F-FIRST?! THAT SOUNDS… L-LIKE UNDYNE TRYING TO TELL ME ABOUT… ABOUT M-MAGIC AND ALPHYS A-AND… OH… O-OH!” Now the skeleton looked at Mettaton in utter apprehension, and then he followed it up with a deep, almost inky blue blush flushing over his cheekbones and even blossoming up around his neck vertebrae: “ _O-OH W-WOWIE…_ BUT M-METTATON, W-WE AREN’T LIKE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS… SO THEN WHY-?”

“Oh, but we _are_ like them, Pappy, sweetheart…”, Mettaton whispered, kissing Papyrus’ teeth again softly but with a definite promise held in the gentle touch of his lips. “...Alphys and Undyne love each other… and _don’t we love each other too_? ♥”

“W-WELL… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MOST DEFINITELY LOVE YOU, METTATON! MY PASSION FOR YOU BURNS BRIGHT AS UNDYNE’S HOUSE DID BEFORE ALPHYS PUT IT OUT!! B-BUT… BUT A STAR LIKE YOU, HOW CAN YOU LOVE A MERE ROYAL GUARD LIKE ME? N-NOT THAT I AM NOT RUGGEDLY HANDSOME AND GREAT-”

“Darling, I love everything about you… your laughter-”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! I WOULD LAUGH MY ENTIRE LIFE JUST TO PLEASE YOU!!”, Papyrus said, wrapping his arms around Mettaton and gently stroking his sides, sending more slow shivers through Mettaton’s body. The robot’s internal CPUs once again kicked it into overdrive, but this time it was a more manageable sensation.

“...oh, and I absolutely _love_ your skills at cooking, Pappy… My, my, that pasta you made...♥ _so delightful ♥_! ...But what I love more than anything else about you, _darling_ … is _you_! ~♥ Everything about you just _screams_ ‘oh _yes_ ’ to me, Pappy… I simply cannot get _enough of you_ … ♥ and is that such a wonder? Your eyes… your chiseled features… your ruggedly handsome bones, your biceps… _mmm_ , and your _beautiful, strong soul…_ I’m so _honored_ that it decided to bare itself to _little old me…~♥_ ”, Mettaton spoke, very gently tracing Papyrus’ clavicle at the beginning but then, worming his hand underneath Papyrus’ battle body, moving via his sternum on to his ribs and then to his spine, while the skeleton’s hands moved over Mettaton’s hips and thighs lightly, the touch of his skeletal fingers barely there but the touch of his magic seeping into him and causing his own magic to flare up again, sparkling at the seams of his metal limbs and torso. And Papyrus’ reply only served to amplify that effect.

“METTATON… I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, TOO, NYEH… YOUR LUSCIOUS HAIR, YOUR METAL ARMS AND SHOULDERS, YOUR DIALS… Y-YOUR LONG, F-FABULOUS LEGS… MMM, YOU REALLY ARE MY FAVORITE SEXY RECTANGLE…” The term he used made Mettaton laugh softly, leaning his forehead against Papyrus’, his lips and his friend’s teeth so close he could almost feel them kissing already, but he relented for a second, speaking lowly and seductively.

“You like my _plain_ form… and what about _this_ form, _hmm_? ~♥ Am I… your favorite sexy _star_ too? ♥”

“YOU ARE MY FAVORITE SEXY NON-BONE PERSON, M-METTATON!!”, Papyrus admitted before closing the minute gap between them and kissing him lovingly and at the same time hotly, his magic-fuelled tongue exploring the confines of Mettaton’s mouth at length and sending shivers down the android’s nonexistant spine again. However, this time, even with his eyes closed, the pesky ‘BATTERY LOW’ message kept blinking on Mettaton’s internal interface, and once Papyrus and he drew back from one another, he sighed dramatically.

“Oh, _Pappy, darling_ … my battery is acting up - kissing you is simply _divine_ , but all the tension…”

“W-WOULD YOU LIKE TO RECHARGE?”, Papyrus gently suggested, not moving his hands away from the robot’s waist, and Mettaton nodded. Papyrus’ soul was still glowing right there: it was just a little out of reach for his hands, but that didn’t matter, the mood was still very sensual and charging would allow them to still be close.

“...Maybe in your room?”

“I HAVE AN OUTLET THERE, YES… YOU - _WE_ CAN RELAX A LITTLE ON MY BED WHILE YOU RECHARGE YOUR BATTERY…” The hopeful note in the skeleton’s voice was impossible to ignore, and Mettaton smiled broadly.

“ _Mmm,_ that sounds _perfect, darling… ~♥_ Lead the way, Papyrus, sweetheart…” He held out his hand for Papyrus to take - but the skeleton surprised him by pulling him up from the sofa effectively and then walking with him up the stairs and into his room, sitting down on the edge of his racecar bed and looking at Mettaton, who fidgeted with his charge cable for a while, his hands shaking a little. It wasn’t the first time he was in Papyrus’ room, but it was definitely different from all other times he’d been in there: now Papyrus’ soul was glowing for him - _for him!_ \- and they’d kissed and- Papyrus’ fingers gently closing around his own and helping him plug the cable in made Mettaton blush a vibrant pink that wasn’t at all due to the sudden flux of electricity into his batteries, making his internal interface glow a little brighter. And when he was plugged in, Papyrus’ fingers didn’t leave his, Mettaton found: instead, his skeletal friend twined their fingers and grinned hopefully at him.

“N-NYEH, METTATON… I KNOW I PROMISED WE COULD RELAX, BUT… I’M NOT EXACTLY RELAXING… I FEEL TENSE…”, Papyrus admitted, prompting a soft giggle from Mettaton. His friend really was so innocent and sweet! And to say he didn’t think about _not_ relaxing would be to lie, so the robot leaned a little closer to him in as much as the charge cable allowed.

“I’ll tell you a secret, _Pappy, darling… ♥ Me too…_ I feel a little excited being here, being so _close to you_ … Your soul glowing for me… I’d love to… _touch it…~~♥_ ”, he admitted in a sultry whisper that had Papyrus shiver again, but then, instead of looking away, Papyrus shook his head.

“N-NYEH, NO, M-METTATON! YOU’RE RECHARGING, SO YOU… S-SHOULD JUST LAY BACK AND… AND… AND _LET ME-_ ” While he spoke, the skeleton had already formed incorporeal but no less focused tendrils of magic that he wrapped around Mettaton’s form, soaking into his synthetic limbs and this time _not_ stopping at the surface: magic caressed his wires and circuits, overloading his system and making his body _glow_ with his own magic clamoring to escape and return the favor. Mettaton’s voice transmitter this time still responded flawlessly, though, and a deep, lengthy moan rose from him.

“ _Ohhhh daaaaaarling… ~♥♥ Pappy… ahh…_ ”

“L-LET ME FEEL YOU J-JUST A LITTLE, METTATON… PLEASE… Y-YOU FEEL… W-WOWIE… YOUR SOUL IS _PULLING AT MY MAGIC_ …” When Papyrus said it in a breathy, heavy voice, Mettaton noticed his own soul glowing a vibrant, bright pink in its container, pulsing lightly. “S-SHOULD I…?”

“N-not yet, darling… oh, n-no, not yet… _mmm, Papyrus, baby...♥_ ”, Mettaton said, feeling his CPUs go offline one by one but his soul growing conversely more and more focused, and tendrils of his own magic finally escaped the confines of his body to wrap around the skeleton’s arms and hips, holding him close. His voice transmitter gave out again, but this time he used his _actual voice_ to encourage his friend as his magic started skimming closer and closer to his soul, sending more and more waves of pleasure through his being. “ _Papyrus… mmm, darling… don’t stop, please, this is the best I’ve felt ever since I got this body… oohhhh… mnnnn…_ ”

“M-METTATON…”, Papyrus moaned out - how was it even possible for a skeleton that didn’t need to breathe to sound so _out of breath_? - and then, he pressed himself against Mettaton, kissing the robot deeply while at the same time caressing the pink soul with his magic in a careful but warm touch, and Mettaton would’ve cried out Papyrus’ name in utter bliss if his lips weren’t otherwise occupied. Shivers ran through his body, and that emboldened his skeletal friend to wrap his magic around Mettaton’s soul, completely enveloping it in its embrace. Pink still shone through the dark blue form of the solidified magic, and Papyrus spoke again, his voice wavering so beautifully that Mettaton nearly moaned shamefully loudly again. “OH, METTATON… Y-YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BEING… AND YOUR SOUL IS SO PRECIOUS… I LOVE YOU, OH, I _LOVE YOU_ , METTATON… I D-DO-DON’T WANT TO L-LET GO…”

“ _Then don’t let go… P-papyrus, my love… And let me…_ ” It took considerable effort on Mettaton’s part to concentrate and solidify his own magic, especially when every least twitch of Papyrus’ body so close to his own and every ripple of the skeleton’s navy-colored magic scattered his pink-tinged magic again, but when he’d finally formed a tendril of his own to wrap eagerly around Papyrus’ semi-solid magical essence, it didn’t fall apart anymore, not even when Papyrus gasped and spoke in a definitely awed voice.

“ _M-M-ME-METTATON-N… W-WHAT-_ ”

“ _Shhh…_ just… _ahh, j-just let me… mmmmh…_ ” Mettaton hadn’t felt as determined as he did in a very long time: every shiver of Papyrus’ body or his magic provided him extra incentive to continue, swirling his magic around Papyrus’ hips, then threading it up his spine and along his clavicle and ribs before reaching into his friend’s ribcage and towards the soul that now seemed to emit a light that could set the entire room ablaze in a second - and as soon as he touched Papyrus’ soul, he felt something unparallelled, something that not even the thrill of standing on stage and performing in front of thousands could match. He felt fire leap along his magical essence into his own soul, burning his mind clean and sending every one of his robotic systems into direct overload. _“_ _Ooooh M-MYYyyyYY, Pappyyyyy…!!_ ”

“NYEHHHHH…!!”, Papyrus gasped next to Mettaton, leaning his skull against his shoulder while their magic flared around them, and then… it seemed like hours passed them by, but when they came back to their senses and Mettaton checked his internal interface, he saw he’d only been charging for a quarter of an hour, meaning that they hadn’t been wrapped up in each other for quite that long.

“...Papyrus, _darling… ♥_ ”, Mettaton spoke softly and sweetly to his friend, who still lay next to him, impossibly close, his forehead still resting against his shoulder; however, the skeleton seemed to guess what was on his mind and he looked up, forming a delicate strand of magic and pulling his synthetic face towards him for a light and loving kiss.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS, METTATON… AND I LOVE YOU TOO. I NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT, NYEH!”

“Oh, darling… I think we have something very _important_ to tell to our friends and family, _don’t_ we? ~♥ After all, I think I may _enjoy_ being in this position with you enough to have it happen _daily_ … mhmhm…”, the robot chuckled, winking at Papyrus, who blushed a ghostly blue again before nodding and running a bony hand over Mettaton’s synthetic arm.

“I WOULD LIKE THAT TOO… BEING IN YOUR ARMS IS LIKE SOLVING A VERY DIFFICULT AND CHALLENGING PUZZLE! ...AND YES, PERHAPS WE SHOULD TELL OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY THAT WE ARE NOW… UHM… W-WHAT EXACTLY _A-ARE_ WE NOW, METTATON?”, he finished somewhat uncertainly, prompting a louder laugh and a tight hug from the robotic superstar.

“Oh, _you_ are just _too precious for this world, Pappy, love!! ~~♥_...Why, we’re _a couple_ , of course!”

“I JUST HOPE SANS WILL NOT RUIN OUR HEARTFELT CONFESSION OF OUR LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER WITH HIS HIGHLY IRRITATING HUMOROUS WORDPLAYS!”, Papyrus said emphatically, and Mettaton grinned as he fixed Papyrus with a loving gaze before speaking up.

“Oh, don’t worry about _him_ , Papyrus, _darling_ … I can just _shoot him_ for you if he does that! I _was_ built as a combat robot at first, after all…”

 


End file.
